My One and Only
by kidoairaku
Summary: [Sess/Kag] You. I dare not leave you for fear of never seeing your face again... (Poem-fic?)


**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] Identified at end of story with hints in-between.

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Please enjoy!  ^_^

**My One and Only**

February 2003

_You._

The metallic reek of blood permeated the air.  Dark ominous clouds had rolled over the heavens, casting the land below in shadow.  It was silent, but at the same time, the very dust particles screamed out with every blow struck between the last beings of the war.  Yes, it was a war.  A fierce and seemingly endless war.  I watched in horror as two of the demon race fought for all they were worth.  One I abhorred with every fiber of my being.  The other I cherished as a miser would every penny he possessed.

Though I stood useless on the sidelines, I could not bring myself to move away nor toward the center of action.  Closer and I would surely be crushed by the sheer energy of the clashes.  Farther and I, Kagome, would leave the most precious thing to my heart behind to face this conflict alone.  My heart palpitated unceasingly, with increasing unease.  How would this come out?  Who would be the last standing?  I bit my lower lip in effort to calm my frayed nerves.  _Please…_

_I dare not leave you for fear of never seeing your face again…_

As the clashing continued, I could feel tears begin to burn my eyes.  What would happen if…?  No, never think about that, I chided myself.  But I couldn't help it.  What if he, the love of my life, died?  What if…he didn't win this battle with Naraku?  What if the final battle was lost…if the war was finally ended in defeat?  He was strong, I knew, more than strong.  One of the most feared and powerful of Nihon.  But was that enough for him to win?

_To never feel your presence_

Two had already fallen by Naraku.  Was my love to be the third?  The train of thought led me to dark prophecies.  To live a life alone for all of eternity, searching infinitely for the one who would mend the emptiness in my heart.  I wouldn't find anyone, though.  There was only one person in my life that would ever fill the gap, and he was out on the battlefield…fighting for me…fighting for us.

Inuyasha's body was in pieces, shredded and poisoned by Naraku's noxious miasma and claws.  Only bits and pieces of his crimson garb strewn across inky blood gave proof to his once obnoxious existence.  Another body, that of the wolf youkai who had coveted her presence so, rested lifelessly in an abyss of numerous youkai.  _Valiant warriors with bravery unbound…_  Tears had been shed for them, tears to be wasted should her lover be defeated.

_Have the joy of your company_

Never again would she be able to seek his presence.  The constant buzzing warmth of his youki would suddenly disappear from her life, throwing her into a sense of terrified imbalance.  How could she go on without him?

_Hear the soothing lilt of your voice…_

She would lose the comfort he offered her so readily.  Lose the warm sheen of his golden eyes.  Tears began to come in excess, spilling steadily from her shining eyes.  She would never survive without him, without his love.

_Those things which I could never do without._

Drops of rain, black as night, began to patter on the blood-soaked earth.  Mere seconds and her ebony hair plastered to her skin.  Small fists clenched at her sides.  _Live.  Win.  You can do it._  Her oceanic eyes stared ahead, sensing only bright and dark flashes of light.

_I long for a life more abounding of you._

_          For passion,_

_                   For humor,_

_                             For friendship,_

Her mind began to replay the occurrences of the last few weeks.  It was not so long ago when she had been at a point of suicide, wishing only for her own death to relieve her scarred soul from the pain of love, of life.  It was **he** who had come, who had insulted her plainly and stole her away from her solitude.  He provided a life of pain and self-torment, bringing her mind away from her pains.  Slowly, steadily, she had healed.  Her mind had forgotten the stress and focused elsewhere.  On him.

Day after day, she found herself more and more smitten with him.  Though his demeanor was cold, his expression empty, there was nothing stronger than her need to be near him.  Little by little, she had fallen in love.  Similarly, he reciprocated the feelings, sparing her the smallest of smiles, the least sparks of affection in the catlike eyes.

_I need you._

She looked once more to the battlefield, blurred through the curtains of rain.  The pristine white and empty black were drawing closer.  My eyes widened considerably.  I became rooted to the spot, unable to move.  Tremors racked the ground, and my balance wavered precariously.  Strong gales whirled around my body.  Instinctively, my arms raised to cover my face.  Through it all, I glimpsed him.  I would never forget the look of complete horror and fear etched on his aristocratic features before it melded into determination and anger.  A burst of light rocketed them both away from me, and I was safe again.  I knew it was his doing.

_Do not leave me, I beg of you…_

He would win, I was sure of it.  There was no more doubt in my mind…until black light began to overtake the white.  I heard it: the sinister cackling of the evil hanyou.  Doubts flooded my mind once more, and I felt the need to scream out.

_Take leave…_

_          And I will crumble away to nothing._

Now, he was losing.  I could clearly distinguish the cracking of his bone armor and the rip of his many-layered kimonos.  A choked sob rose from my throat, and my hand involuntarily moved to my mouth.  _Don't give up…never give up._

_Strand me…_

_          And I will die with yearning._

I gazed on with dawning realization.  Naraku was getting stronger by the second.

_Turn away from me…_

_          And I will shed tears unceasing._

          "Live," I whispered to the wind and rain.  "Live for me."  I fell to my knees with a trembling body.  "Don't die," I pleaded.

As if he, out on the battlefield, could hear my weeping plea, everything stopped for a split second in time.  I could have sworn I heard his voice calling out to me in that instant, through the heavy rain, through the energetic clashes.

          "I won't."

I had to close my eyes to the flood of light, washing over the land in a stream of starlit water.  Then, there was silence.  Everything stilled.  When I looked up again, I blinked away the after effects of the blinding light.  Breathing was audible.  Harsh and labored breathing.  I saw him.  His kimono was torn from the shoulder diagonally to his hip.  Only the bottom half of his armor remained on his body.  Even with blood staining half his face and body, he remained the ultimate depiction of beauty.  His step was slightly staggered as he made his way toward me.

Once he stood in front of me, staring into my eyes in the way he did, a slender hand was held out, and I raised mine to meet his.  He dropped a small pulsing black sphere in my hand, causing it to immediately turn pink.  I didn't care about the jewel.

Sorrow shined brightly in my eyes.  He had just barely made it.  What would I do if he hadn't?  The jewel was brought close to my chest, my hand forcefully squeezing the sphere as a small droplet ran down her cheek and into the closed fist.  A comforting warmth caressed her being before an indefinite calm overtook her.  The Shikon was gone.

_Grant me my wish:_

_          To hold you forever intimate in the circle of my arms,_

_                   Allow me entrance to your compassionate heart,_

_                             Let me see your smile just once…_

_Whisk me away to a place I long to see…_

_Show me the inner depths of your soul._

I laughed.  For the first time since the long week of fighting, I smiled and laughed.  Crying at the same time, I threw my arms around him, around he whom my life revolved around.  Readily, he accepted my embrace and returned with his own strong arms.

          "It's over," I murmured into his neck.  "It's finally over."

          He smiled; I could feel that slight change in stance.  The simple upturn of his lips was not lost to me while I buried myself in him.  "Yes.  It is."

_You,_

_          Who sets spark to my innermost desires,_

_                   Who leaves me helpless under the intensity of your gaze,_

_                             Who torments me with your fleeting affection,_

_Love me, I plead._

Without hesitation, I pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth and hung to him like there was no tomorrow.  Never would I allow him to go into another battle like that.  Lord knows I wouldn't be able to take it.  I broke away and smiled as the clouds began to clear, revealing the perfect sky of painted reds.  The golden disk of the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon.  It was the end of another day, another battle, and another story.  I, however, was only beginning my life with him.

_The warm summer sunset upon the ocean blue,_

_The breeze of the twilight, swept across the stars,_

_Light of the day,_

_Soother of storms,_

_Blossom of spring,_

_You are…_

I looked up, sky clashing with sun.

_My life…_

_          My dream…_

_                   My happiness…_

_                             My one and only._

_Sesshoumaru._

**A/N:                **How did you like the poem?  Was it bad?  -.-;;  Tell me what you think!  Near the end, I think it was rushed, but I'm not sure; I usually don't take the time to re-read my stuff.  And this would be no exception.  -.-;;

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


End file.
